Can't Complain
by Goddess001
Summary: Quistis is having trouble sleeping but when Seifer shows up will he be able to sooth her spirits? Please ~*R&R*~!! (Quiefer/Seifitis)


Can't Complain

By: Goddess001

A/N: Yes I'm back! I know I know, most of you are probably wondering what's going to happen in my other story 'Fool in Love' but don't worry! I'll get back to it! I just love to write songfics so I couldn't resist when I got an idea in my head. I hope you like this one. The song doesn't belong to me and neither does anything else, but y'all already knew that huh? The song belongs to Tweet if you ever want to check it out. Tell me what you think, I love reviews! I hope this is good! It's short, yes I know! Sorry that's just how it goes!

Quistis slept in her room making small noises, as her dream was rapidly changing from dream state to real mode. She was suddenly wide-awake. She sprang up; sweat was dripping form her forehead and her breathing very ragged. Quistis threw off the thin white sheets and hugged her knees close to her chest and began rocking in a steady rhythm. _'What is wrong with me?'_ she kept asking herself. It had only been a month after the Sorceress War and it was considered normal to have nightmares about it. But Quistis wasn't having nightmares about _it_,she was having dreams about Seifer. _'Where are you?'_ she asked looking out of her window, watching the stars slowly disappearing.   

_I can sing about love lost but what if there's no love to lose_

_If everyday I saw sunshine and it never rained the blues_

_If my fear's with tears I wonder would they fall_

_If a smile could stretch a mile even if I had no money at all_

Quistis grabbed her beige duster that hung loosely on the back of her door. she easily slipped into it and walked over to her window. She opened it wide and let the fresh air run across her face. It didn't help because all she left like doing was crying. This was almost exactly how her dream was. Quistis would be standing there looking out of her window and then all of a sudden…_'Seifer?!?'_

But I'm willing to take whatever life brings 

_Cause you're the only one that seems to know me_

_And even if the bad times call_

_If I had you back I wouldn't complain at all_

"What the hell is going on?" she asked out loud as she saw Seifer coming towards her. "How is this possible?"

She watched as Seifer's long gray trench coat swayed behind him in the wind and his Hyperion hung loosely at his side. It was almost like his was walking on air. The sun had began it's rising in the east which gave Seifer an even more beautiful image as he was framed against the bright coloring of the sky.

I can dream about tomorrow even if it's still today 

_I'd wear down my knees every night and even if I had no hands to pray_

_If my friends were dead and gone leaving me here alone_

_Could I depend on some spirit to ease me when my soul's on it's own_

"Quistis?" he called softly.

She stepped back and had to hold onto the desk for support to keep from falling over. once the facts had settled in, she wrapped her arms around herself and cried as she watched Seifer climb through her window. "What are you doing here?" she asked so softly she didn't think that he would hear her and some part of her didn't want him to. Her eyes caught onto her weapon that was placed sloppily on the desk.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

If my eyes were blind and I could feel at all but see Nothing in this world but you complete me 

            _And even if the bad times call_

_            If I had you back I wouldn't complain at all_

            "Where have you been Seifer?" she asked moving away from the desk to show that she wasn't going to attack him. He didn't answer and crept closer to her. Every time he took a step closer she took a step back until she was pinned up against the door by Seifer's massive frame.

            "I've been waiting for you Quistis," he whispered against her lips. "I couldn't wait to come and see you. I missed you," he said closing the small gap between them. Quistis moved her head to the side to avoid his kiss.

            "What are you talking about?" she spat closing her eyes, fearing the tears that she had shed for him over that one month were coming back again. "If you really missed me then where have you been?"

            She tired to escape but Seifer's muscular arms were in her way. "You're ruining the moment," he replied and took her face in his other hand and kissed her savagely.

_I wouldn't complain at all_

_            Come back to me_

_            If you just wanna hang out with the boys_

_            I wouldn't complain_

Quistis cried then her tears spilling, but she didn't pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in what she had dreamed so many nights. Seifer stopped when he tasted her cold salty tears. He pulled away slightly to look in her eyes. "Hyne I've missed you Seifer," she whispered resting her forehead against his. "I can't tell you how many times I dreamed that you would come back to me like this."

_I wouldn't make a fuss no not a noise _

_I wouldn't complain_

_Leave your socks on the dresser and not in the drawer_

_I wouldn't complain_

He laughed then and held her close. "Well I'm here now," he whispered with his rough deep sexy voice. Just hearing him oh-so softly murmur in her ear was just about enough to make her knees go weak. If Seifer wasn't holding onto Quistis with a iron grip, she was positive she would have fallen. "I won't let you fall…"

"I know you won't" she whispered back into his shirt and suddenly her dorm swirled into a world of nothingness. It was dark and lonely and Seifer was gone. 

_Just as well if you wanna watch your favorite sport baby_

_I wouldn't complain_

_Change my way of living_

_I wouldn't complain_

Quistis woke up in her bed, the night sky still outside and the stars shining brightly. She looked over at her nightstand and the clock showed two thirty in the morning. She sighed and threw the sheets over her head and cried. '_It was so real…I would have sworn he was here…with me…'_

_Show you much understanding_

_I wouldn't complain_

_For you _

_I wouldn't complain_

She sat up in her bed and looked to the stars secretly hoping that they would grant her one wish. "I want him back," she said out loud into the night. "You stole him from me! Where are you Seifer…?" she asked weeping again. Maybe he would never come back. Maybe, one day, he would. Quistis raised her head and a small smile crept at the corners of her lips. _'When he comes back…'_ she said to herself. _'I'll be here waiting for him…'_ and that was one promise she was willing to keep.

_Promise to love you more_

_I wouldn't complain at all_

~*Fin*~


End file.
